


Unexpected

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, NSFW, Pregnancy, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The reader is Crowley's daughter, and she's been continuing a relationship with Sam. Something unexpected happens, and Crowley finds out. Cue the drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

‘Sam, sssh!’ You hissed, pushing his hands off of your waist, trying not to giggle. 'If my dad finds out we’re here…’

'I’m not afraid of Crowley.’ Sam whispered, pressing his lips to the curve of your neck. 'Besides, it’s not like we’re just sneaking around.’

You softened a little, staring up into his hazel eyes. 'No, I know, but…still…it’s difficult when your dad is the King Of Hell.’

'It’s not like you’re a kid any more, Y/N.’ Sam pointed out, pulling you a little closer. 'And we could always go back to the bunker.’

Your eyes widened. 'And have Dean find out? He hates Crowley. He’d chew us out!’ Sam chuckled, kissing you gently. 'You seriously don’t care who catches us, do you?’

'I don’t think it’s a big deal. We’re both consenting grown ups. We love each other. Crowley and Dean would just have to deal with that. And maybe you should stop letting your dad just “pop in” whenever he feels like it.’

You grinned, remembering the last time Crowley had turned up out of the blue. He might have been a demon, but he was fairly concerned about you. All the time, actually. Since you were his only child, he felt a need to protect you to a extent that was sometimes a little extreme. Sam had been here the last time, and you’d been engaged in some fairly active lovemaking, when Crowley had announced his arrival just outside your bedroom door, and Sam had promptly hidden in the wardrobe whilst you pretended to be half asleep under your duvet, trying to ease your dad’s suspicions that his little girl was not quite such a “girl” any more. Of course, you were an adult, and what you did with your life was your choice, but someone had yet to explain that to an overprotective King Of Hell.

Sam smiled, pulling you flush against his body, kissing a path down your neck. 'Come on, Y/N. You know I love you. And you love me. We shouldn’t have to be afraid of anyone knowing that.’

'I’m not.’ You insisted, running your fingers through his hair. When this had all started a few months ago, with your blurted confession to Sam that you had feelings for him, you’d never imagined this was where it would end up. You’d bumped into the Winchesters when they’d been looking for your father, and they’d found your address in your research. Of course, you’d known they were hunters, and they’d assumed you were one of those demon-children with the abilities they’d seen before in others. It had taken a minor stand off with some guns before you’d finally explained to them that you were just a normal person, albeit with an unusual family connection. Since then, much to Crowley’s irritation, you’d struck up an unlikely friendship with the two boys. Your apartment was only a couple of towns over from their bunker, which you’d been to, and you helped with research on hunts. Unless the hunts were in relation to Crowley. You’d never been a fan of your father’s work, but you’d never directly intervene.

'Then why are we still hiding?’

'Because, my dad’s never gonna approve, Sam. You’re a hunter – not even just that. You’re a _Winchester_. He’d flambé you.’ You clung to him, the mere though worrying you. 'I can’t lose you.’

'We don’t need his approval.’ Sam muttered, his face buried in your shoulder. 'I love you, Y/N.’ His fingers worked their way up your torso, cupping your breasts and you groaned, trying to be closer to him. 'I don’t care who knows it.’ His thumbs brushed over your nipples, erect under your t-shirt, and you arched your back. Sam pulled his face away from you, kissing you passionately, before his hands left your breasts, sliding underneath your thighs to lift you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist, your arms winding around his shoulders as he carried you towards the bedroom. With a smooth motion, he shut the door and fell onto the bed, you on top of him. His hands moved from your legs to your hips, his fingers rubbing small circles against your skin through your clothes.

'Sam.’ You whispered, bending to kiss him. 'Touch me, please.’ He smiled, rolling you underneath him. One hand pushed your top up and over your head, pinning your arms in the material. You sighed as he kissed down over your breasts, pausing to suck one hard nipple into his mouth. It pulled a moan from your mouth, which made him smile again, before he kissed down further, leaving a warm trail over your stomach. His hands let go of your top, and you discarded it, gasping as Sam undid your pants and peeled them from your legs. Your thin cotton panties were the only thing covering you and you smiled as he settled himself between your thighs, tracing a finger over your pussy lightly, through your underwear.

'You’re so warm, Y/N.’ He bent and placed a kiss to your womanhood, making you giggle a little. 'I think these are just gonna get in the way.’ His fingers hooked in the elastic of the panties, pulled them down and throwing them the floor with your pants. You were fully naked under his gaze now, and he smiled up at you. 'You’re so beautiful.’ He whispered, laying his head against your thigh, gazing up at you. You blushed a little under his eyes, squirming.

'Sam…’

'I know, I know.’ He grinned. 'You want this.’ He swiped his tongue up your slit, making you cry out. He did it again, his hands sliding up your thighs and underneath to cup your ass, holding you up as he grinned at you. Without warning, he nipped at your clit, making you buck in his grasp.

'Ah, Sam!’ Your cry was desperate, and made him do it again, before he thrust his tongue inside you as far as it would go. He started to tongue fuck you deeply, making you pant and moan as his fingers dug into your ass, holding you closer, getting his tongue in deeper. 'Sam, I’m gonna…I’m gonna…’ He nodded, almost imperceptibly, and you came hard, his tongue still buried in your pussy, lapping up everything you gave him. When your body went lax and your breathing was reduced to shallow pants, he pulled away, his chin glistening with your juices. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, a filthy smirk on his face as he fell heavily on his arms over you.

'You’re so hot when you come like that.’

You smiled, a little sarcastically. 'That’s real romantic, Sam.’

'What?’ He said, offended and you replied by grabbing at his pants.

'You are way too clothed.’ You pointed out and he looked down, before peeling his t-shirt over his head, revealing his toned pecs and stomach. Every time you saw it, your breath hitched – Sam didn’t fall short of being an Adonis carved out of stone. You wondered sometimes how you’d gotten so lucky. He caught you staring, and his eyes locked with yours as he slowly peeled off his pants before returning to your body, laying himself flush against you without putting his weight on you. His erection nudged at your entrance and you twitched in response, straining up towards him.

'Uh uh.’ He scolded. 'Kiss me.’

You reached up, sliding your hand around his head and pulled him down for a deep and passionate kiss, tasting yourself on his tongue, his lips soft as they caressed yours. As the kiss continued, he shifted his hips, sliding inside you with one smooth stroke and you moaned into his mouth, your free hand reached down to grab his ass cheek. He kept the pace slow, and the kiss hard, parting only for quick breaths. His thick cock fit you perfectly, your walls clutching at him with every thrust of his hips, hitting the depths of your body with each movement. It was slow but intense, every single cell in your body feeling like it was connecting to his, the electricity between you building and spiralling higher. One of his hands cupped your face, the other sandwiched between your hip and the mattress, and even though he was trying to support his body with one elbow, you felt the weight of his body on yours. Normally it would be too much, too claustrophobic, but the way Sam moulded against you was perfection and you couldn’t stand it if he moved away.

If this moment would just last forever…

You felt the intensity in your belly grow higher, and without warning, it hit a crescendo and you came hard, tightening around his cock. Sam grunted, struggling to maintain control as you spasmed around him, and he broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against yours as his length swelled and pulsed. He emptied himself into you with a cry, his eyes shut, his fingers tangled in your hair. You held on tightly to him as he finished, and then he collapsed with a heavy sigh, rolling his weight to the side slightly so not to squish you.

'Fuck.’ He said, pushing hair from your eyes. 'That was…’

'Intense?’ You asked, a smile playing on your lips.

Sam considered the word, then tilted his head to the side. 'One word for it.’

*****

_Two months later…_

You stared at the three sticks lined up on the edge of the bath, your mouth opening and closing in shock. You’d been careful, you’d been on the pill. You and Sam didn’t use anything else, but you knew he was clean and you certainly knew you were, and now…how the hell had this happened?

Feeling the urge to facepalm yourself, you rolled your eyes. Of course you knew how this had happened. You weren’t an idiot.

Pregnant.

Crap.

You had to tell Sam.

Oh shit.

You had to tell Crowley.

Your forehead finally hit your hands and you sighed heavily, wishing more than anything you could have a drink. A strong one. But that was clearly off the menu now.

'Y/N!’ The voice made you jump and you paled, looking at the open door in a panic. Naturally, now would be the perfect time for your dad to just “pop” in. 'Y/N?’ You lurched forward, pushing the sticks into the bathtub as he rounded the corner, a frown on his face as you settled yourself on the edge of the tub, hoping to conceal your problem from his view. 'What are you doing?’

'N-nothing.’ You smiled sweetly, hoping he wouldn’t notice anything wrong. Of course, that was too much to ask and Crowley stepped into the bathroom, his frown only deepening as he looked at you.

'You’re sitting in the loo, doing nothing?’

'Pretty much.’ Your reply was shaky, and dread swamped through you. Crowley’s eyes narrowed.

'Y/N.’ He stepped closer, his hand coming out to hold your shoulder. You stood, a resigned sigh escaping you as he pushed you away from the tub, peering inside. Confusion crossed his face first, followed by shock and then, as expected, anger. 'What the…’ He reached down, picking one of the white sticks up and reading the result on it. His eyes widened and he looked up to you sharply as you stood, leaning against the wall and looking slightly sheepish.

'Erm…surprise? You’re gonna be a grandad.’

You were expecting an outburst. Anger was written across his face, but he just slumped down on the edge of the tub, the positive pregnancy test held loosely in his hand as he gaped. 'You…you don’t even have a boyfriend.’ With a hard swallow, you sidled towards the open door.

'That’s…er…that’s the thing.’ You were almost there. If you could run, out of this small room, away from your dad when he actually _exploded_ , that would be great. 'I do. And you…kinda…sorta know him.’

Crowley’s eyes narrowed, as you backed into the doorway, and he stood. 'Who is it?’

’S-Sam. Winchester.’

'What!’ Crowley’s voice was thunderous and you turned, running from the bathroom, knowing there was no point in going far, but it would better if you were not in that tiny room where someone might accidentally cause damage to someone else. 'You – you’ve been sleeping a damned Winchester?!’

Oh yeah, he was pissed. Bolting into the kitchen, you turned, seeing him follow you with a face like thunder and you smiled, trying not to panic. 'Dad, it’s not that bad, really. We’ve been together for like, ten months. He’s really sweet, and kind, and he treats me well and -’

'He’s a bloody Winchester!’ Crowley stood the other side of the kitchen, still holding the white stick. 'He’s a sodding hunter for one! And those boys – they’re not _safe_ , Y/N. You know that!’

You folded your arms over your chest. 'Oh, and being your kid is a picture of security. I have to ward my apartment three times a week because _everyone_ hates you! Even your own subjects hate you!’

'That be as it may, sleeping with a Winchester is always a stupid idea!’ He spat out.

'I’m not just _sleeping_ with him! I love him!’ You blurted out, then backed away a little. 'And he loves me.’ You ended the outburst rather lamely, and it served to only make your dad angrier. He stomped forward, his hand closing around your elbow, before the room span and you blinked, finding yourself in the library at the bunker. Sam and Dean were sat there, books open in front of them, looking up in shock at the appearance of you and Crowley.

'Crowley?’ Dean asked, standing, whilst Sam said your name in concern and copied the movement.

'You.’ Crowley pointed at Sam, then threw the pregnancy test across the table as you sighed at the melodrama.

'Dad, would you stop it?’ You shrugged your arm out of his grip, and he scowled at you.

Sam slowly looked down, his hand reaching out for the test, his eyes widening as he saw the result on it. Dean peered over, frowning.

'What is that?’

'It’s a pregnancy test, you berk.’ Crowley hissed and Dean raised an eyebrow.

'Huh. Well, congratulations Crowley, you’ll make a great mom.’

'Oh shut up, you little twerp. Your brother has some explaining to do.’ He looked back at you. 'Along with my _daughter_.’

Dean’s mouth snapped shut, as he looked between you and his brother, the numbers adding up. 'All those long runs. The nights away when you said you were out researching or…Sam…’ His gaze landed on his brother. 'She’s Crowley’s daughter.’

'And? She’s an adult.’ Sam scowled at his brother. 'It’s not just some fling, Dean. I love her.’

'You love her?’ Dean asked, blinking. 'And…’ He looked over at you. You nodded, confirming that you felt the same.

'I’m sorry, Sam. I only just found out myself.’ You said quietly, your anger at your dad palpable. 'He walked in and caught me.’

'So?’ Crowley demanded. 'What are you two going to do about this?’

'We’re not getting rid of it, if that’s what you’re after.’ You snapped. 'That doesn’t happen.’ Fear suddenly seized your throat and you looked at Sam, terrified. What if he wanted to get rid of it? 'I mean…if you…I can do this on my own…I’m not gonna force you…’ You trailed off as he dropped the test to the table once more, moving away. Your chest tightened and you thought he was gonna leave the room, but then he turned, moving around the table and scooping you up into his arms.

'Never.’ He whispered. 'I’d never make you go it alone. I love you, Y/N.’ Happiness burst inside you and tears welled in your eyes as he kissed you, a giddy smile on both your faces.

Crowley and Dean stared, your father still looking angry. 'So, a kid huh?’ Dean swallowed, watching the scene play out. 'Guess we’ll need to baby proof.’

'Baby proofing this place?’ Crowley looked around. 'I’ve got to baby proof hell.’ He sighed as you and Sam parted, hands clasped together as you turned to your audience. 'I’m not happy about this. It’s bad enough you’re pregnant but knowing it’s a Winchester.’ He shuddered. 'But…whatever you decide…I’m your father. I’ll support you.’ He raised a hand, pointing a finger at Sam. 'You hurt her and you’ll wish you were still in the damn cage with Lucifer.’

Sam nodded once and firmly. 'Got it.’

'I guess we’re gonna have to stop trying to kill each other.’ Dean said, sinking back down into his seat. 'Keep it professional and all that.’

Crowley frowned and you chuckled, looking up at Sam, hugging his arm as he smiled back down at you. 'There’s some kinks to work out.’ Sam bent down to kiss your forehead. 'We’ll get there.’


End file.
